


The Mark of the Beast

by FirePhenoxe



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Rape, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cinnamon roll jaskier, Creature Jaskier, Cursed Jaskier, Fluff, Geralt saves Jaskier, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Puppy Jaskier, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Werewolves, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePhenoxe/pseuds/FirePhenoxe
Summary: A werewolf is terrorizing and killing people in a nearby town. Who better to kill the beast than our favourite Witcher and his sweet adorable bard. However, this is no ordinary werewolf. Once bitten, the victim has some unusual side effects.Introducing Puppy Jaskier <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 59
Kudos: 655





	1. Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It's been a hot minute since I wrote a fanfic. I haven't written anything since I was in high school, but after watching The Witcher on Netflix, I knew I needed to post something.
> 
> Jaskier will be a little OC in this story, more cuddly but don't worry he still has his mouth ... If you know what I mean ;)
> 
> I welcome criticism. Please let me know what you think of the steamy scenes, I'm trying to get better at writing in a more erotic way XD
> 
> ENJOY!

Jaskier tuned the strings on his lute as he sat by the fire. He had injured his arm a few days prior and rubbed at his sore shoulder. It was healing, but it was still very tender.

Geralt had gone off to capture their dinner, judging by the time he was gone he would soon return. They had been traveling for days now, on route towards Trenard. He and Geralt got note that the king was in desperate need of a Witcher. A werewolf had already killed five of the townsfolk and their livestock was almost gone. The king was desperate, offering to pay them a pretty coin for their troubles as well as provide them with lodging and food.

Rustling was heard in the woods and Jaskier stopped tuning the strings. He held the lute tightly to his chest looking at Roach. She didn’t seem alarmed so Jaskier let his guard down. Geralt walked out of the darkness, his face brightened by the light of the fire. Sitting opposite to Jaskier, he removed his knife and began preparing the rabbit he had caught. 

“Ahh, I see you managed to rustle up a hare. A big one at that, strange to find such a large one this time of year” Jaskier said. “Hmmm” was the only response hhe received. Geralt took his knife, removing the hares pelt.

“With all this rabbit we’ve been eating, I think I’ve developed a taste for carrots. It would be no surprise if I wake up one morning with a desire to hop around and eat plants. I do hope we aren’t served rabbit once we reach Trenard. I think I’ve had my fill for a while. Geralt, how many werewolves have you killed? One? Seven? Twenty?”

“Shut up Jaskier” Grunted Geralt.

“Logistics Geralt. This is important. If I am to make a ballad of our quest to defeat the moonlight beast, I need to know how many you’ve killed” Jaskier paused to await an answer. Receiving none he continued. “Fine than, don’t tell me. Regardless, it will still make a tale of great proportions once you kill it.”

At this point, Geralt had finished cooking the hare over the fire. Jaskier had to admit, for a brute of a man he could surely cook a decent meal. Once done with the dinner, Geralt moved to lie down closer to the fire. 

* * *

They woke up earlier than usual, eager to arrive at Trenard. Geralt rode on Roach and Jaskier walked beside the noble stead. Jaskier hand rubbed at his shoulder, as he did the night before. Geralt had noticed the bard’s attention to his shoulder, he had been rubbing it for a while. It had become annoying to watch, as Jaskier favoured his shoulder over playing with his lute. Not that Geralt minded the silence, but coming from Jaskier he almost missed the soft tunes the bard would play as they road.

“Are you injured?” Asked Geralt, eyeing Jaskier from his position on his horse.

“What?”

“You’re shoulder” Geralt pointed out. Surely the bard could not be so clueless as to not know what he is talking about.

“Oh umm… yeah. Slept on it wrong I guess” Jaskier said, avoiding telling the Witcher the true reason behind his discomfort. The truth was that the bard had tripped on a stone and landed on it. Somewhat of an embarrassing story, not one he was willing to share.

Geralt, no believing the bard for a second, stopped ridding. Jaskier looked in surprise as Geralt dismounted Roach and stood in front of Jaskier, towering over him. Jaskier was not a small man, but compared to the white wolf he was but a small prey. Without warning he grabbed Jaskier under the arms and hoisted him onto the horse. Jaskier let out a surprised squeak.

“Geralt what?” he looked at the man with a questioning look.

“you’re hurt” Geralt said flatly. Instead of arguing as he normally would, the bard remained quiet. Geralt grabbed the reins from Roach and continued to walk, leading the steed. If anyone were to see them, it would look quite odd. A Witcher leading a bard like a maiden on top of his trusted horse.

An hour later, both the Witcher and the bard arrived at Trenard. The town was quiet, fear could be felt seeping through the streets. On hearing the sound of horse hooves, people began opening their shades and doors to peek at the man that would rid them of the beast. Approaching the castle, Geralt lifted his arms to assist Jaskier off his horse.

“I am quite capable of getting down myself” Jaskier said, not moving from roach quite yet. The horse gave a little buck as if to tell him to accept the offer. Geralt “hmphed”, ready to yank down the disobedient bard for not listening to him. “Bossy Witcher” commented Jaskier and Geralt grabbed him under the arms and helped him to the ground. Without a second thought, Geralt patted Jaskier on the head and moved on. He wouldn’t show it, but seeing Jaskier in discomfort brought a strange feeling in the Witcher’s chest.

They followed a servant into the depths of the castle. They had ridden all day and were now exhausted to say the least.

“The King will meet with you in the morning. We have prepared a room for you in the east wing. Your servant may sleep in the servant’s quarters or with the horse in the stable” He said

“Excuse me!” Exclaimed Jaskier. “I am a bard, the teller of stories and singer of ballads. To think that I would be sleeping among the servant’s is outrageous. To make of me more than a simple bagboy to carry belongings when I am not. Furthermore, I…” Unable to complete his thoughts, Jaskier was yanked back into the broad chest of the Witcher himself.

“Jaskier remains with me” Geralt said, his grip tightening slightly around the bard’s arm.

“Of course. Though we have only prepared one bed. I will have the maids bring up extra linen for your …. Bard” The servant said, looking Jaskier up and down.

The room itself was quite large in comparison to the Inn’s they’ve stayed at in the past. Granted, the rooms they’ve stayed in had not been in castles. There was a large four poster bed against the main wall and the fire place sat at the opposite side of the room with a tub placed nearby to keep it warm. The maid had brought over extra blankets and folded it neatly into a chair. Geralt walked towards the bed only to be pulled back by Jaskier.

“Oh no you don’t! I will not have you sully this beautiful bed with your dirty clothes and smell. It’s been days since we last bathed, a nice warm bath will do you some good”. Geralt grunted in response.

“Look, the tub is already filled. Now remove your trousers and get your bottom into the water. It should help relax your muscles, you seem to be more tense lately”. How Jaskier knew that Geralt’s muscles were sore was beyond him, granted Jaskier himself was likely sore from the journey, if his shoulder was anything to go by.

Moments later, Geralt had stripped himself of his clothes and lowered his body into the steamy water bellow. The water was quite hot, burning his legs and lower back slightly. He let out a relaxed sigh and let his head drift back. His moment of piece of was soon interrupted by the noisy bard, could he not keep quite for even a second?

“They left us rose shampoo! Isn’t that great Geralt. Now we won’t need to go smelling like zeugl’s. I’m sure Roach will be quite pleased with that, I can’t imagine she has much of her scent left after carrying you around all these years.” Geralt had both of his eyes closed at this point, the water soothing his aching body. “They even left us sponges! Oh this day has gotten so much better! This is how we should bathe every night.“

Jaskier knelt down by the side of the metal tub, rolled up his sleeves, and took one of Geralt’s arms and slowly began cleaning it with the sponge. At this point Geralt opened one of his eyes and looked at Jaskier. He wasn’t far better off than himself in terms of cleanliness. His face had spots of dirt and his hair was matted and oily. A strange feeling of guilt overtook him, a feeling he was not accustom to. Whenever there was a chance to bathe, Geralt had always been the first to do so. Jaskier would bathe second, and more often than not the water would not be changed with the exception that Geralt wasn’t covered in blood and gore.

While lost in thought, Jaskier had now finished washing the mans back and was now moving to his other arm. Before he could, Geralt reached out and grabbed Jaskier’s arm. “What?” he said, looking a tad distressed unsure as to why Geralt had stopped him.

“Remove your clothes” Geralt said, not letting go of Jaskier’s arm. He tugged away, but Geralts firm grasp would not let him go.

“What? I…” Jaskier fumbled on his words than looked into Geralt’s eyes “If I had known that all it took to get me into your tub was to bathe you in a castle, I would have found a king in desperate need of our assistance” He said smugly.

“Now Jaskier”

“Alright, alright. Clothes off.” Jaskier began removing his clothes, all but his pants remained on. He had bathed with Geralt before in rivers and streams, but never had they bathed in a tub before. It was an incredibly intimate experience.

“Your pants Jaskier” Geralt said eyeing the bard’s undergarments. “Oh yes, I suppose I need those off as well”. Jaskier removed his final piece of clothing and hurried to sit at the opposite side of the tub. He stared down at the water, not having the courage to look at the man before him. Without a word, Geralt pulled the bard over to him and positioned him between his legs.

“Geralt!” Jaskier yelled out in surprise.

  
“Shhh” he said, and grabbed the sponge that lay forgotten beside the tub. He leant over Jaskier’s shoulder, his head brushing up against his curly brown hair. Jaskier sucked in a breath, not used to having the witcher so close to his face. Geralt grabbed one of his arms and gently, with more kindness than thought possible for a witcher, began running the sponge down his arm. At first, it was rather uncomfortable for Jaskier to have Geralt so close, however, as he continued to bathe the bard, Jaskier relaxed under the gentle touch. He leaned back against Geralts firm chest and rested his head on the mans shoulder.

Jaskier skin was smooth beneath the witchers touch. It was much more delicate compared to his own body. He slowly ran the sponge over Jaskier’s chest, making small circles over each bicep. Jaskier made little noises of content with each stroke of the sponge. Geralt moved the sponger lower and started to clean his stomach. Small and gentle strokes. It was nice, having the bard in his arms. Jaskier was the only person who had ever looked upon him without fear. Form their first meeting at the tavern, Jaskier held no fear when he walked up to him demanding his take on his performance. He was a thorn in his side, however, over time the thorns lessened and became a soft dull comforting pain.

He brought the sponge lower and moved it over Jaskiers thighs.

“Geralt” Said Jaskier in surprise, not used to receiving such intimate touches from him. He grabbed Geralts hand to stop him only to be brought back to the mans chest. He ran gentle hand through Jaskier’s hair before continuing his task at hand. 

“You wouldn’t want to get an infection” Geralt soothed.

“I can do it myself. No need to bother” At this point, Jaskier cheeks where flushed with pink, but made no further move to stop the man.

Geralt made small strokes on each thigh, moving closer to the man’s groin. With utmost care, he moved the sponge over Jaskier’s pubic hair underneath his naval.

Jaskier gripped the sides of the metal tub. He was unsure what to make of this situation. He looked over to Geralt, his eyes focused on cleaning his groin. With the calm touches it was to no surprise that Jaskier’s cock stood at full height. He let out a tiny moan as the sponge was brought closer to the base of his penis.

“Geralt” Jaskier moaned out.

Geralt could feel himself grow hard at the way Jaskier moaned out his name, his length pressing against the small of Jaskier’s back. Focusing on the flushed man before him, Geralt ignored his growing member. He began to work his way up Jaskier’s cock with smooth upward motions. Jaskier brought his hand to grip onto Geralts forearm, his breathing becoming more laboured. Geralt rubbed the sponge over the tip of his cock, the head poking slightly out of the water. A little amount of precum had already escaped the man’s cock, eager to be touched. Geralts hands were calloused but the gentleness at which he touched the bard was exquisite. Jaskier had slept with many women and some men, but never had they been as gentle as Geralt. He brought the sponge down beneath the water and massaged his balls. This resulted his Jaskier thrusting into the sponge and quivering into Geralts shoulder, his head falling back.

“One would think you a lustful virgin with the sounds you are making, my little lark.” He said in a husky voice. The term of endearment caused the man to moan and thrust more into Geralts hand. No longer able to resist, Geralt grabbed his own cock into his hand and began stroking it to the sound of Jaskiers moans.

“My little songbird, singing such sweet music for me” He nipped at the man’s collar, leaving small bite marks to appear later.

“Stop teasing” Jaskier said through gritted teeth. “Ahhhh” he exclaimed as Geralts strokes began to quicken on both his own and Jaskiers cock. Jaskier could feel himself start to unravel as the man behind him grasped his penis more firmly.

“Im… Going .. to” Jaskier breathed. His body spasming and releasing into the water. Geralt, feeling the man quiver from pleasure, came himself shooting his cum onto Jaskier’s back.

Both men sat there panting in the water, Jaskier resting his head on Geralt well he carded his fingers through the mans hair.


	2. The bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralts set out to kill the beast. For the purpose of this story, werewolves don't turn people if they bite them. It only occurs on special occasions under the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! I hope everyone likes it. I'm not 100% sure which direction this story is heading, but I'm excited to keep writing and exploring this idea.

It's been weeks since Jaskier had slept in a proper bed. The beds in the local inns they stayed at were anything but comfortable. What they did provide was an escape from the outdoors. The beds in the castle were glorious. Even Geralt would miss the bed once they finished their task, though he would never admit it. 

Jaskier was still asleep in bed as Geralt fastened the cords on his trousers. He debated on waking up the sleeping bard or not. This was clearly the best sleep he had received in weeks. Unlike the witcher, Jaskier had not bed raised to live on the road, to sleep on the ground and hunt for his own food. 

He looked upon the sleeping form and decided it would be best to wake him from his sleep. Leaving the bard to meet the king and face the beast without him would not suit Jaskier well. He knew if he left the bard behind, Jaskier would have his ear and would most likely come after him himself. Resulting in Jaskier causing more trouble than simply bringing him along in the first place.

"Jaskier" Geralt said loudly. Jaskier remained sleeping, pushing his face further into the pillow. Rather than try again to rouse him, Geralt grabbed his boot and tossed it at him. In an instant the bard was awake, an angry scowl gracing his features. 

"Did you just throw your boot at me?" Asked Jaskier in a high pitch tone. "You could've tried something more gentle, like I don't know, not throwing your bleeding boot at me!" With that Jaskier threw the boot directly at the Geralt's head, which he caught with ease. 

"Get dressed" said Geralt, sitting down to tie up his boots. 

"Urggg, must we? I was quite enjoying not sleeping in the mud for a change. Besides, werewolves hunt at night, what are the chances of us running into it during the day? I say we take the next few hours to sleep, eat and enjoy the comforts of the indoors" Jaskier burrowed deeper into the blankets, hugging a pillow to his chest. He was extremely comfy, and the thought of moving seemed like an incredibly difficult chore.

"Than you won't have a ballad to share of how I defeated the beast, not much use to a bard." Gerald explained. Jaskier thought over his words and slowly pulled himself up. 

"Fine" he whined and exited the bed giving off a cold chill as his feet touched the stone floor. He walked over to his pile of forgotten clothes and in turn began to dress. 

"They could've given us some clean clothes. Now the bath we had feels impractical." 

"Hmmm"

* * *

After having met with the Lord of the castle, Jaskier and Geralt departed from the town walls. Apparently a farmer reported another of his sheep had gone missing, which was the last sighting of the werewolf. 

"How hard is it to kill a werewolf? " Jaskier asked, walking beside Geralt.

"Manageable" Geralts grunted.

"Thanks for the clarification big guy, but most beasts for you are 'manageable'. I mean, how strong are they? I've never actually seen a werewolf before. Is it true they have jaws that can break you in half? And can they really run faster than a horse?" Jaskier continued. 

"You'll be fine" 

"Right… well, that's not what I was asking." 

They carried onwards for about an hour until they reached the farm where the sheep was reported missing. The farmer was tending to his field and took notice of the witcher. He dropped his tools and made his way over.

"Come to kill the beast I hope" the man said, a clear look of exhausted and fear in his eyes.

"Yes" stated Geralts simply. Jaskier, who was hidden behind Roach peered his head to look at the man. The man took notice and eyed him skeptically.

"You may want to leave you eran boy behind. The beast is quite strong, it will probably kill him" the man said. 

"I'll have you know that I have faced more dangerous beasts before. That's why we have Geralt here" Jaskier said insulted. 

"Point us in the direction of the beast and I'll have it slain" Geralt said, wanting to get moving. The man pointed to the thick woods past his farm.

"The creature lives somewhere in there. There's an old cave another ways into the woods. I suspect that where it's living" 

After being directed by the farmer, Jaskier and Geralt continue onwards. Having left Roach with the farmer, where it would be safer, they walked the remainder of the way. 

The woods were thick, the sun barely penetrating the dense foliage above. Jaskier had already tripped a few times already on the tree roots that were protruding from the ground. A strong smell began to fill the air, rotting flesh. Jaskier covered his nose with his sleeve, whereas Geralt seemed unfazed by the smell. A loud crack was heard under Geralt's boot and he turned to look at the bone that now laid beneath his foot broken in two. 

"Stay here" Geralt ordered, stopping the bard from walking any further.

"How will I know what happens? I need to be there, witnessing you conquer the creature" exclaimed Jaskier, Geralt walking away from the bard. "Geralt!" Yelled Jaskier, but he made no attempt to follow. He knew better than to follow the witcher. Who was he kidding, Jaskier lived to disobey Geralt. After moments of standing there, Jaskier quietly moved into the direction Geralt had left him.

Geralts had hoped that the bard had obeyed him for once. He knew the chances of the bard following after him were high. Hopefully he had the common sense to stay at a distance and hidden when Geralt fought the beast. 

Hidden by thick bushes, Geralt could see the opening of the cave. He unsheathed his sword and slowly began moving towards the entrance. He pushed the shrubbery aside, looking into the cave’s mouth. A fresh sheep carcase layed discarded against the caves right wall, bones and fur coated the floor. The cave wasn’t overly deep, it was more of a hole than anything else. He walked in further, his stance ready to fight. 

The werewolf didn't seem to be home, this was rather odd. They didn’t tend to venture out during the day, unless startled or hunting quick prey nearby. Without a moment of thought, Geralt quickly turned and ran out of the cave. If the beast wasn’t home that meant it was roaming the woods, where he had left Jaskier.

“Jaskier” he yelled into the woods, hoping the bard would answer. A few seconds later. Geralt heard his bard scream out his name “GERALT!”. With utmost speed, Geralt ran through the woods in the direction of the screaming.

That is where he found Jaskier, laying on the ground shaking beneath the werewolf. His eyes were wide in fear, his breathing shallow and deep. Jaskier had tried to free himself from the creature, but it was no use. He cried out to the Witcher “HELP! GERALT!”. 

Geralt wasted no time in charging at the beast from behind. Luckily for him the beast was too occupied with Jaskier to notice him plunge his sword into the creatures back. The beast howled out in pain before collapsing on top of Jaskier.

“Geralt” Jaskier whimpered out beneath the fallen creature. “A little help”. With that Geralt kicked the beast off of him, and proceeded to help him to his feet. Checking over his frightened bard, he inspected him for wounds. 

“Fuck” grunted Geralt upon seeing the teeth marks the beast had imbeded in the bards shoulder. He touched the wound, and Jaskier whimpered out in pain. He ran his hand through the bards hair trying to soothe his injured friend. 

“It doesn't… hurt… too much” he said between his gritted teeth.

“Common, we need to return to the castle. We can treat your wounds there” Geralt held a steady hand on the bards back and guided him out of the woods. Arriving at the farm, Geralt untethered Roach from the post and lifted Jaskier up onto the horse.

"Urggg" he grunted, the pain from his shoulder radiating through his upper body. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He could feel Geralt's hand rub his thigh in comfort as he positioned himself behind the bard. Jaskiers back was pressed into Geralt's firm chest. A strong arm came and wrapped around the bard, steadying him into place. 

The ride back to the castle was anything but gentle, despite Geralt's care to steady Jaskier from shaking around too much. As they rode, Geralts would whisper words into his ear in an attempt to ease the pain. "Shhhh, it's okay, almost there". At some point during the ride, Jaskiers arms came to hold Geralt's arm to his chest as if to reassure him that the man was actually there and wouldn't let go.

The puncture wounds from the werewolf had healed remarkably fast and by the time they reached the castle, the wounds had developed a scab and stopped bleeding. This didn't mean the pain had gone, at this point the bard was shivering and a fever was starting to develop.

"We need a healer" Gerald said as soon as the servant came to assist him. The servant stared at the witcher in shock and looked over to the bard who was leaning heavily against him. "Now!" Geralt demanded firmly, sending a wave of fear through the servant who scurried off to find the healer. Geralt trailed behind him, assisting Jaskier who had trouble walking through the pain. 

"What happened" said the healer rushing to Jaskiers side upon seeing the injured young bard. Jaskier grunted in pain as the healer tried to remove some of the fabric of his clothes to get a better view of the wound. Geralt growled at the healers handling of his hard and pulled Jaskier back to his chest away from the healer.

"Ease witcher, I am only attempting to see your bards wounds. To do that I ask again, how did this happen". The healer did not back down from the witchers intense glare.

"A werewolf" Geralt said, easing his hold on Jaskier so the healer could have a look at his shoulder, his gaze still remaining sharp. 

"Sit him down here" the healer lead Geralt over to a wooden chair in the corner and he sat Jaskier down, never removing his hand from the bard. As the healer examined the wound further, Geralt ran a gentle hand through Jaskier hair.

"Odd, it appears the wound has already started to heal itself. Quite unusual for werewolf bite, they tend to be much deeper and often require stitches." The healer pulled back from Jaskier and opened the leather bag he was carrying. Inside were an array of tonics and potions to help soothe his patients. He pulled out a greenish vile of liquid and uncorked the top.

"Have him drink this" Geralt was handed the vile and eyed it sceptically. "It will help stabilize his symptoms and reduce his pain," he explained. Geralt held the opened to Jaskier lips and coaxed him into drinking it. He gently massaged the bards throat to help the liquid go down. Jaskier made a gruntled noise as the flavour hit his tongue, being quite unpleasant. 

"He'll most likely sleep for the next few hours. It tends to put people to sleep. I would get him into a soft bed before he decides to sleep on the chair". In his usual fashion, Geralt "hmmed" at the healer and assisted Jaskier to his feet. 

"Common little lark, let's get you to bed" he said quietly into Jaskiers ear, too low for the healer to have heard. 

  
  
  



	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback to Jaskiers and Geralts first kiss following the mountain situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the grammar mistakes. I wanted to get this story out as soon as possible. I will reread through it and correct everything later. But for now enjoy!

The soft bedding laid comfortably around Jaskier as he awoke the next morning. He groaned as he tossed his head to the side, a splitting headache piercing his mind. The events of the day before came rushing back to him. The werewolf, the bite and the care that Geralt took to make sure his bard was okay. He felt his checks grow red at the thought of Geralt. The man was an enigma at times. He was gruff and harsh, and simple in his words. Yet, the man was also very protective and caring. Whenever Jaskier would get hurt, Geralt was quick to be by his side and help.

Over the past few years of traveling, they had grown close. He can still remember the first time they kissed, it was after the chaotic events with Yennifer on the mountain. 

**Flashback**

_“Dammit, Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days it’s you shoveling it?”_

_Geralt's cruel words had hurt Jaskier deeply. He understood the man was angry about his relationship with Yennifer, but did he really need to take it out on the bard? He felt thrown away. As if all those years traveling by the man's side had meant nothing to him._

_“If life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands”_

_Jaskier whipped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he stormed off the mountain. He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to be away from the beastly man. No, Geralt wasn’t a beast. He could never think of the man like that._

_He had been walking for hours now, the sun began to set over the horizon. He had no money, nor shelter, and was far away from the nearest town. It wouldn't be safe to continue traveling these roads at night. He walked into the tree line, away from the road where it would be safe._

_“This will have to do” He said to himself, finding a thick tree to lay his back upon. The ground was damp, no luck in starting a fire. He held his lute to his chest, and started to humm. He tried not to think of the events on the mountain. He was angry and hurt, and sad. Sad that he lost his friend. He had grown quite fond of Geralt, more than friends should. He tried not to think of the man, lest tears fall from the words the witcher said. If only he had looked at him the way he did with Yennifer. Suddenly filled with jealousy, he started pulling at the strings of his lute._

_Rusling could be heard in the trees, and Jaskier sprung to his feet, pressing his back more firmly against the tree._

_“Geralt” He called out shakily. Maybe Geralt had come to apologize? Who was he kidding, the man avoided feelings like the plague. Despite being a witcher, Jaskier knew it wasn’t true that Geralt didn’t have feelings._

_The rustling grew louder and closer. Two men appeared out of the branches, brash and harsh looking. Definitely bandits, Jaksier thought to himself._

_“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The tallest man said. He had a scar over his left eye, his beard looking mate and tangled._

_“A little popette. It's not safe to be in the woods all alone?” The other said, this one clean shaven and holding a large sword in his hand._

_“Oh he's got a little trinket. Could fetch us quite a pretty penny” They said as they eyed his lute. Jaskier held it tightly to his body._

_“I’m warning you, don’t…. don’t come any closer” Jaskier threatened, unconvincingly. Fear clearly visible in his eyes._

_The man held the sword to his neck and leaned in closer to Jaskier, breaching his personal space. The other man loomed behind, his hand coming out to grip his jaw firmly._

_“Might as well have some fun” The man reached down, and forcefully grabbed Jaskier groin in his hand. He let out a whine in protest, and tried to push himself away. Large hands held him in place, unable to move. The strings of his trousers were being undone, and the next thing he knew he was being flipped, his front now pressed up against the tree. His trousers were forcibly brought down to his ankles and his hands pinned above him._

_“Please… Don’t” Jaskier pleaded, he couldn't help when a few tears began to fall from his eyes. He felt helpless. “GERALT!” he screamed out of habit, hoping that maybe the man had come for him._

_“No one here to save you popette. Now be a be good whore and let us fuck you” The tallest said, pushing him further into the tree. This would definitely bruise later._

***

_Back on the mountain, Geralt regretted the harsh words he had said to his bard. After everything that had happened, Jaskier had always stayed by his side. In a fit of anger, he lashed out at the nearest target, which happened to be his loyal and sweet bard. The time they spent together, he would admit he had become protective of the bard. They had developed a relationship that was unfamiliar with. Following his row with Yennifer and the words they exchanged, he knew the bard was special to him._

_“Fuck” he said to himself. He had to go after Jaskier. With no tent or supplies, Jaskier would be vulnerable. A feeling of guilt settled in the witchers stomach. If anything were to happen to the bard, he could never forgive himself for pushing him away and into danger._

_He pushed his thoughts aside for now, and rode in the direction Jaskier had left in. He descended the mountains and arrived on a dirt road that he assumed Jaskier walked on. Traveling a distance until the sun began to fall and day turned to night._

_“GERALT!” a scream pierced the silent night. That was Jaskier’s voice. Worry and fear coursed through the witchers stomach. Jaskier was in trouble. Why had he said those words and driven the bard off? He wasn’t as strong and only had his lute for protection, whatever protection an instrument could have._

_He urged Roach to speed up in the direction of the cry. What he found was far from pleasant. Jaskier was pushed up against a tree, his trousers around his ankles. A man was pulling down the bards pants, exposing his cock to the cold wind. Jaskier had his eyes shut, tear marks lining his face._

_Without hesitation, Geralt jumped off of the road. The man hearing the witchers footsteps turned around, but no sooner was a sword impaled into his stomach. The man screamed out in pain. The other man who had a grip on Jaskier, let him go, no later was he also met with the end of witchers blade. Geralt plunged his sword into the tallest man's heart, his screams becoming quiet and his eyes glazing over with death._

_Jaskier dropped to his knees, his hands falling to the ground. His pants and trousers were still around his ankles. He was too shocked to care about that at the moment. Geralt had come back for him. He was still angry at the witcher, but his heart now filled with warmth._

_He looked up at Geralt, his eyes filled with tears and visibly crying now. “Geralt” He croaked out. Yellow eyes met blue ones and the witcher kneeled in front of Jaskier. Resting a gentle hand on the bards shoulder, Jaskier could no longer handle the events that just took place and launched himself into the witchers arms. He wrapped his arms around Geralt and buried himself into the Witchers neck._

_“Shhhh, I’m here now” Geralt said, gripping the back of Jaskier’s head. He ran a soothing hand down the bards back, and held Jaskier tightly to him. Geralt could have lost his bard tonight to those brutes. His sweet and annoying Jaskier._

_“Sorry” Jaskier said as he pulled away from Geralt, his sleeve wiping the tears from his eyes. He went to stand up, only to remember that his pants laid forgotten near his feet. His face turned red from embarrassment, however, it was hard to tell as he was crying._

_Geralt noticing the bard’s discomfort helped him to his feet and pulled his pants up to his waist along with his trousers. He knelt back on one knee and began redoing the cords of his pants, a little tighter than necessary. He wanted his bard to feel safe after what those men had done. Once done with his task, he came up and stood in front of Jaskier. He cupped his checks with his hands and looked Jaskier in the face with more gentleness and care that anyone had ever seen on a witcher._

_“You aren’t a burden. None of what has happened is your fault” Jaskier felt his chest constrain at the words, his breath hitching. Soft lips pressed against his, taking Jaskier for surprise. The kiss was warm and comforting. Jaskier’s arms circled the witcher and pulled himself deeper into the kiss. They stayed there for a few moments until Gerlat reluctantly pulled away._

_“I’m sorry, my little lark” Geralt has never apologized to anyone before, but after seeing the hurt he caused Jaskier he would apologize tenfold if that meant his forgiveness. Jaskier heard the sincerity in the witchers voice laced with the guilt. The only thing the bard could do was to wrap his arms around Geralt and hold him tight._

_After that night, things were unsteady for a little while between the two. It took time, but soon both Geralt and Jaskier were seeking out the other’s touch more often, even sleeping in the same bed on the colder nights until it occurred almost every night. They hadn’t labeled what they had, but each man knew they couldn’t live without the other._

**End of Flashback**

His head still hurting, Jaskier pushes the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. There was a chair carefully placed beside it, he assumed Geralt had most likely sat there watching over him. A small smile tugged at his lips. He swayed a little when he got to his feet, and walked over to the basin of water at the far end of the room that had a mirror above it. Without looking at his reflection, he cupped his hands in the water and washes his face. The cool water doing wonders for his sore head. 

As he lifted his face, something caught his eye. Above his head were two furry triangles, he froze for a second before reaching a hand up to touch it. It twitched under his touch, and he tugged at it. 

"Ow" the appendage of was attached to him. He began to panic, his breath becoming uneven and deep. His mind went back to the werewolf, could it be the cause for this sudden change? It certainly explains the headache now. He wanted to call out for Geralt, but what would the man think of his sudden development.

Lost in thought, he almost missed the sound of the doorknob turning. Without thinking he hid himself behind the folding screen. 


	4. Puppy Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCING PUPPY JASKIER!!!
> 
> I absolutely love Jaskier with his little wolf ears and a tail <3 I want Jaskier to act more like a puppy now, and that will include him being more puppy-ish (is that word?). I know my chapters are pretty short, but a new chapter will be out this weekend, probably Sunday night. I will continue to add more hashtags as the story progresses. I'm honestly not entirely sure how long this story will be, but I definitely want more sex scenes. ;)

It had been some time since Geralt had left Jaskiers side to go see the healer. He wanted to have a pain relief potion in case Jaskier woke up and was in need of one. He saw him twisting and turning in his sleep, his face bunched up as if he were in pain. Upon his return, Geralt noticed the bed was empty, he scanned the room to see if he could spot his missing bard.

“Jaskier” he called out looking around the room. He heard shuffling coming from behind the folding screen and called out one more time “Jaskier”.

“Hi Geralt… Just umm getting changed” a meek reply came from behind the folding screen.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at this. Since when did Jaskier change behind a folding screen. He set the pain relief potion that was in his hand on the nightstand and walked closer to the folding screen.

“Little lark, what are you doing” When no reply came, he became a little more worried. Had something happened? “Jaskier?” He heard a soft whimper come from behind the screen, with a rush he pushed it aside. Jaskier stood there, his two hands pressed firmly on his head. His eyes were wide and his face was adorably scrunched up. Staring at Jaskier, something caught Geralt's eye and he gazed down towards his lower back. 

“Do you have a tail?” asked Geralt confused.

“Wh… What” Wiithout much thought, Jaskier removed his hands from his ears and peered around. How had he not noticed he had a tail? He quickly remembered that his hands were no longer on his head and Geralt could now see the two wolf like ears peeking out of his hair. He looked at Geralt who was now staring at him with a surprised look, which was an odd look for a witcher to have. It was not often that things surprised Geralt, considering how long he lived. 

“I don’t know what happened! I woke up and suddenly I had these wolf ears and a tail! A TAIL! I didn’t even notice I had one till you so graciously pointed it out to me. How did this happen? Do you think it was the Werewolf? I never heard of a werewolf turning its victims into.. Into.. this.” He gestured to himself. “What am I going to do? I can’t go around looking like this. I…” Jaskier was on a verge of panicking now. Everything was overwhelming, and all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and hide underneath the comforters. 

“Jaskier” Geralt said softly, placing a strong a solid hand on the bards shoulder He lifted Jaskier’s chin with his hand and brought his gaze upwards. “You’re okay. We will figure this out.”

“But how!” Tears started to fall from Jaskier’s eyes and he made a soft sniffing sound. Hearing the desperation in his bards voice, Geralt pulled Jaskier to his chest and guided his head into his shoulder, rubbing his hand between his bards shoulder blades. Geralt had no idea how they were going to solve Jaskier’s new features. 

* * *

They left the castle shortly after finding out about Jaskier’s new development. They were rewarded handsomely for killing the beast, a whole pouch filled with silver. They were now heading to Vengerberg to seek out Yennefer. Jaskier had been less than pleased when Geralt suggested the idea. But having no other options, she was their best chance at finding a way to cure him.

Jaskier sat in front of Geralt, a large hood covered his head to hide his ears. His tail sat somewhat uncomfortably under him, it was rather difficult riding Roach with something attached to his lower back. After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable, he gave up and leaned back into Geralt with a huff. They rode for what felt like ages; Jaskier’s tail was beginning to throb under his sore bottom. He couldn't help but let out a small yipp of pain when Roach walked over a large bump. Feeling the bard tense under his hands, Geralt slowed down Roach and brought her to a slow stop.

“We can stop for now. Roach needs a break” Geralt said, not wanting to feel like they were stopping for Jaskier, otherwise his little lark would put up a fight insisting he could continue onwards. In reality, Roach would be fine walking for an hour or so more.

“Hmmm good idea. We don’t want her to get too tired” 

Geralt got off the horse’s back, and before Jaskier could get off himself large hands came up to assist him off. Once his feet were on the ground, Jaskier let out a sigh of contentment, his bottom getting the much needed relief it deserved. Geralt took the reins, and led Roach off the road and into the woods. It would be much safer away from prying eyes. When they could no longer see the path they took, Jaskier removed the hood from his ears. His ears twitched at all the new sounds he could hear, his hood muffling the sounds previously. 

Geralt observed his bard go silent, his ears twitching and his head twisting around as if to see the sounds. He chuckled to himself as he found the whole situation rather adorable. 

“Are you laughing at me! You are” Accused Jaskier, crossing his arms and letting out a huff of annoyance. 

Unable to help himself, he reached out and stroked his ears. They felt soft between his fingers, like a young pups. To his delight, Jaskier leaned into the touch and nuzzled his nose into Geralt's hand. A small smile played on his lips watching his bard, now puppy, nuzzle him affectionately. Jaskier pressed himself closer to Geralt, turning to rub his face into the man's neck.

Geralt smelt like musk, cloves, grass and warmth. The smell was absolutely intoxicating. He made a happy noise and buried himself deeper into the witcher’s neck, wrapping his arms around him. 

“You smell nice” Jaskier sighed happily.

Looking down, Geralt could see Jaskier’s tail was wagging. He let out a soft chuckle, a low rumble echoing in his chest. He pressed his nose into Jaskier’s hair, and continued to pet his now very happy puppy.

“You’re very sweet like this, my little puppy” 

“Shut up” Jaskier mumbled into Geralt's neck.

“Maybe we don’t need to visit Yen afterwall. This look rather suits you” 

With that, Geralt felt a small nip at his shoulder and hissed a little in surprise. Jaskier had bit him, playful as it was, it was definitely sharper than the bard's normal love bites. He pulled back and Jaskier let out a small annoyed groan as the petting stopped. Looking into his bards mouth he noticed that his teeth, more specifically his canines, were now much sharper than before. Jaskier used his tongue to feel the tooth and was surprised by how sharp it was. 

“What the hell!” He exclaimed.

“Hmmm”

“Geralt! I have sharp teeth! What the actual hell. It’s not enough that I have ears and a tail now, my teeth are sharp! Just what I fucking needed.” 

“And the scenting”

“WHAT!” Jaskier exclaimed.

“Wolves use scenting to recognize one another. You were scenting me” Geralt explained with a smug smile.

“I… I was not” He protested.

“Than what exactly were you doing”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. Let's just get back on the road. The sooner we reach Vengerberg, the faster I can forget about all this” Jaskier stomped away towards Roach as Geralt looked on with amusement at his bard. This would definitely be an interesting few days to say the least. 


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a lust filled chapter, all porn! It doesn't add much to the plot, but sweet sweet loving. This is my first time writing a really steamy sex scene, and I hope I didn't disappoint. There will be more sexy scenes to come, more kinky ;)

It was their third day of traveling, both the Witcher and his bard were settling in for a night under the stars. Tomorrow they would reach Vengerberg, and hopefully Yennnefer would be able to cure Jaskier of his current situation. The past few days had been interesting to say the least. Along with his new ears and tail, the bard seemed to be behaving rather oddly for himself. He was more clingy than usual and would nip at Geralt's arms at times. In all sense, he was acting like a puppy.

Geralt found the whole situation rather amusing. He watched as his bard chewed on his sleeve, his ears perking up with every new sound he heard, which was often considering the woods were full of new noises.

Jaskier was currently seated on a log, watching Geralt unpack their sleeping bag. They used to sleep in separate bags before the whole mountain incident, but now the Witcher prefered to have his bard close to him whenever possible. It also meant that they wouldn’t be as cold during the night, more specifically Jaskier wouldn’t be as cold. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, to which Geralt “hmmed” in response. “What if Yennefer can’t fix [he pointed to his ears] this.” 

“She will” Geralt replied, not looking at Jaskier. Gerlat knew it was a possibility that Yen might not be able to fix it, if that was the case Geralt would have to find another way. 

“But what if she can’t? I can’t be a bard if I’m a beast, and I can’t very much go about hiding my features all the time. Sooner or later someone will discover me and have me killed”. At this Geralt let out a huff and looked over to where Jaskier was sitting. His tail was twitching nervously, his ears laying flat on his head. Even before Jaskier had his new features, his emotions were always easy to read, but now they were clear as day. He stood up from his spot and made his way over to his bard. Sitting beside Jaskier, he pulled the bard into his lap and tucked his head under his chin. 

“You aren’t a beast. I won’t let any harm come to you”. At these words, Jaskier nuzzled into Geralt's neck. He inhaled the Witchers sent, an air of comfort surrounding him. He always felt safe with those strong arms wrapped around him. A sudden urge to be closer to the Geralt physically wrapped around him. 

Jaskier began to nip at Gerlat’s collar and squirm slightly in the older man's lap.He twisted himself so he was now facing the witcher, his legs wrapping around his waist. He could feel the white wolf’s member stiffen under him. He continued to nip at Geralt, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave little marks on his neck. 

Two large hands grasped Jaskier’s butt cheeks, bringing him closer in his lap. His cock tightened in his trousers, he made small thrusting motions into Gerlat’s stomach. His face was once again buried in the witcher neck, sucking at the exposed skin. With one hand firmly on his bards bottom, his other hand palmed Jaskier’s very erect cock. 

“Mmmmmmm” Jaskier moaned into Gerlats ear. Taking this opportunity, Geralt twisted his head, taking his soft lips with his own. Continuing to palm Jaskier, he moaned in the witcher mouth. Pulling slightly away to catch his breath, Geralt pulled on his lower lip with his teeth. He removed his hand from Jaskier’s groin and laced his fingers between the bards hair. Pushing his face closer, he peppered his sweet little larks face with kissing. 

At this, Jaskier let out a soft giggle type moan, and grinded his hips further into Geralt. He reached down to the witcher trousers, and began unlacing his pants freeing Geralt's large cock. It never ceased to amaze Jaskier the size and girth of the beautiful erect penis before him. With both hands, Jaskier began to work the cock with slow and steady motions.

Geralt bit down harder on his bards exposed neck, thrusting slighting into Jaskier’s hands. At this reaction, Jaskier pulled away slightly earning a disapproving grunt from the man. He hit the witcher playfully on the chest and smirked.

“I’m not done with you wolf” Jaskier said lustfully. Knowing what Jaskier was implying, Geralt moved to give him more access to his cock.

“Show me, little puppy.” He huskily said.

Jaskier without hesitation, lowered his mouth onto the tip of witcher cock, playing with in teasingly before taking it into his mouth. Geralt thrusted his hips, bringing his cock deeper into Jaskier throat, but not enough to gag the poor bard. 

With Jaskier busy, Geralt reached over into his bag and pulled out a small vial of oil that they kept for such occasions. He oiled his fingers, before reaching down the back of his bard's trousers pulling them down to reveal Jaskier’s perky bottom. He ran a slick finger down the bard’s crack and toyed with his hole. At the feeling, Jaskier moaned around the cock in his mouth. Geralt slowly inserted a finger causing his bard to moan even louder sending waves of pleasure through Geralt.

No wanting to cum too soon, he hoisted the bard further into his arms . With a wet pop, Jaskier let go of the cock and brought his mouth to suck on Geralt's lips. He inserted a second finger into Jaskier, scissoring his tight hole.

“It amazes me how tight you can be after I’ve taken you so many times” Geralt groaned out.

“It’s a talent” Jaskier said. Feeling the pressure in his hole, Jaskier went to grab his own cock, only to be stopped by the witcher. “Geralt”, he whined. 

“I want you to cum without touching your pretty little cock” Geralt said, adding a third finger into Jaskier tight and very slippery hole. 

“Mmmmm… not fair” Jaskier was now moving his hips further into Geralt’s fingers.

“Ready for my cock, little lark” Geralt purred, removing his fingers and tracing the hole.

“Yes! Fuck me now. I want your big cock in me”

Not wanting to keep his puppy waiting any longer, Geralt lined his cock with Jaskier’s entrance. Feeling the tip against his hole, Jaskier moaned. Grabbing his larks hips, Geralt thrusted upwards and lowered Jaskier on his erect cock. 

“Mmmmmmm” Jaskier tightened his grip around Geralt, moaning into his neck. When Geralt's cock was fully inside, he stilled for a few seconds allowing Jaskier to relax around him. Geralt began to thrust into his little lark, Jaskier moving his hips. He cried out in pleasure as Geralt’s cock hit his spot. 

“I”m going to…” Jaskier moaned out in pleasure.

“Let go puppy, I have you” Geralt huskily whispered into Jaskier’s ear. With another thrust, Jaskier cried out in pleasure as he came. His cum streaming onto Geralts chest. Tired and exhausted but wanting his lover to be satisfied, Jaskier tightened his muscles and lowered himself faster onto Geralt's cock. With a few more thrusts, Geralt followed suit and came inside Jaskier.

Both men were left panting and gripping onto each other. Geralt pulled his flushed bard against him, resting their foreheads together. He pushed Jaskier’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his temple, earning a sweet humm of enjoyment from his lark.

They rested in each other’s arms for what felt like hours, until moving to their sleeping bag. Geralt encasing his lark in his arms, resting Jaskier’s head against his chest. The bard fell asleep listening to quiet rhythm of his wolf’s heart. 

The following morning they cleaned themselves in the nearest river, and set off to Vengerberg. Hopefully Yennefer would be able to help cure Jaskier of his new features.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
